Electronic devices like a smartphone provide a variety of functions, such as an exercise service, that utilize various information obtained based on sensors of the electronic devices in addition to a phone function and an internet function. With the exercise service, for instance, a user is able to record the exercise carried out through an exercise application supported by the electronic device, and the record of the exercise is analyzed to be provided to the user.
In addition, the electronic device transmits the information to a server supporting a social networking service (SNS) to provide a sharing service that enables a user of an external electronic device to share the corresponding information. For instance, the electronic device transmits the exercise information, such as an exercise time, an exercise distance, a calorie consumption, weather, etc., to the SNS server to share the corresponding information with the user of the external electronic device.
Meanwhile, wearable electronic devices, e.g., a smart watch, have been actively developed. Since the wearable electronic devices are worn on the body of the user, they have advantages on mobility and portability. The wearable electronic devices provide the same or similar functions as those of the electronic devices like the smartphone. As an example, the wearable electronic devices are able to provide the exercise service or the sharing service.